1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to utility tables and is directed more particularly to a podium for lubricating dispensers of the type used in lubrication of vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide a console unit for holding lubricant dispensers, such as grease guns, and the like, used to lubricate vehicles. The console typically holds the dispensers and the hoses attached thereto, and provides shelf space for other items.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,144, issued Nov. 14, 1989, in the name of Robert F. Shea, is representative of such prior art units. The '144 patent discloses a console for holding lubricant dispensers and hoses attached thereto, provides shelf space for other items, and in the particular embodiment shown, provides a compartment for the storage of a vacuum machine, and has a bracket for holding a vacuum hose.
In the '144 device, there are provided front and side walls, with the rear of the console being open for access. Accordingly, to retrieve an item from a shelf, an operator must proceed to the rear of the unit and withdraw the item. In the '144 device, the lubricant dispensers are retained such that the nozzles of the dispensers, when the dispensers are at rest in the console, are directed outwardly from the console, such that drippage therefrom results in lubricant dripping onto the floor of the work area, and an accidental triggering thereof, results in lubricant being dispensed in a direction toward an operator, either of which can constitute a safety hazard.
It would be beneficial to the industry to have available a console of the type described in the '144 patent, but without the obstructing side walls, and with facility for positioning retained lubricant dispensers such that either drippage therefrom, or accidental discharge thereof, will result in errant lubricating fluid being caught safely and retained in the console unit.